


Locked Out

by AutisticWriter



Category: K-On!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Microfic, Office, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yui bursts into Azusa’s office.





	Locked Out

Of all the things she expected to happen today, her wife bursting into her office was not one of them.

“Azu-nyan!” Yui cries, broadcasting that ridiculous nickname to all her co-workers. “Azu-nyan!”

“Yui, what the hell are you doing here?” Azusa says, her face burning as everyone in the room stares at her and Yui.

Flustered and slightly panicked, Yui looks a total mess, her hair askew and her mascara smeared. “I’m sorry for bursting in on you at work like this, but I need help.”

“Are you okay?” Azusa says, putting her hands on Yui’s shoulders. So many idea of what might have happened start to churn through her mind, and she shakes her head. “What happened?”

One of her co-workers stands up. “Uh, is everything okay?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out. Yui, what’s wrong?”

Yui sniffs, near tears, and it’s hard to believe she’s a grown adult at moments like this. “I, uh… I locked myself out of the house.”

Azusa blinks, process those words. So… nothing bad happened at all? “What?”

“I got locked out.”

She stares at Yui, and rolls her eyes. This is so much like Yui she doesn’t even know how to react. In the end, she says, “What am I going to do with you? Here, take my key.”

“Thanks, Azu-nyan!” Yui cries, giving her a quick kiss before running off.

And Azusa just stands there, wishing everyone would stop staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
